A New Life, A Second Chance
by VampireAngel911
Summary: Nico is a sad and gloomy boy until he see's a girl who is said to be dead what happens? Set after Son Of Neptune!
1. Brittany Angel

**This is my first story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Brittany Angel<span>

Brittany POV

I had just finished school and started to walk home, I wore a green hat, a white top, dark blue jeans, and trainers, I live in a small house and work for a living, I work as a librarian and a babysitter, stopped for at McDonalds, I was waiting in line for a happy meal and was at the front of the line,

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked,

"One happy meal please?" I answered,

"Ok that would be 99p, you look like that boy who comes over once in a while for one," She smiled,

"Ook," I said awkwardly handed her the money, and she gave me her happy meal, I went to a seat and started to eat hand saw a boy who looked a bit like me, he looked emo, he muttered something and came over towards me and said,  
>" Hey your in my place, " He said,<p>

"I didn't know it had your name on it,"

"Well I sit there every day," He stated

"It's bad for you to eat that much oily food,"

"You're not my mother," he mumbled,

"And I'm glad your not," I laughed and took of my hat, he gasped,

"You look like her," He pointed,

"Who?" I asked,

"Hello? I think I'm just gonna go now, I finished my happy meal and need to go to work," I said and slipped out, I tried to walk and keyword tried! He grabbed my arm and stopped me,

"Oh no, I lost you once I'm not gonna lose you again," he said,

"Would you get lost? One I don't know who you're talking about, two I don't know who you are and Three WOULD YOU LET GO OFF MY ARM!" I yelled, I got a few stares and glared at them saying 'Get back or your dead,'

"Ok point taken, which question do you want to ask first?" He asked,

"Your name," I asked, and glared at him, who seemed unaffected,

'_Who does he think he is?'_

"Why don't we have a walk," He pointed his arm to the forest.

Nico POV

I thought I was getting a break from working with my dad, but no! I can't believe it! It was Bianca, her Bianca was back! The one he missed all his life, well after a girl who was a hunter, but who cares, she's back! Maybe she choose rebirth,

"So what do you want to know?" I asked happily,

"Gee, how about your name? Since I asked it the first time," She said sarcastically,

"Nico Di Angelo, Yours," I asked, she raised her eyebrow and I forgot,

'_I am so stupid! Of course she must think I'm weird,'_

"Please," I asked weirdly, I never, NEVER! Say please unless I want something,

"Brittany, Brittany Lilly Angel," She whispered,

"That's a nice name," he said,

'_Almost the said as Bianca Di Angelo,' he thought 'Huh, isn't Di Angelo, Angel, I'm going to have to search it up,' _I snapped out of my daze and noticed her looking at me funny,

"Umm... Next?" I asked awkwardly,

"Who were you talking about?" She asked, I tensed up a bit; I never really liked talking about her, I always cried, Yes me Nico Di Angelo crying,

"My sister," I breathed out, I looked at her and noticed she looked confused, but knew she didn't want to feel bad, I sighed,

"She...died,"

"Well, why do you think I'm her?" She asked,

"You look like her enough and you have the same green hat as her," he sighed, "She lived in that hat," he chuckled,

"I'm sorry for your loss but I am not her," she said,

"I know your her," I am this close to telling her about everything, but I know she doesn't know about it,

"I am not her," She stated again a bit angrily,

"You are," I whispered,

"I am not!" She shouted, she stood on my foot but I dodged it with quick reflexes I learned from camp, I chuckled, my watch beeped, my dad...

"Goodbye we'll see each other again soon," I shadow travelled out and she was left in a daze.

* * *

><p><strong>How much do you like it? Review Please!<strong>


	2. Not Again!

Chapter 2 – Not again!

Brittany POV

I am just standing there thinking, what the heck just happened? I was standing at the spot where he disappeared and wondered whats going on? I snapped out of my daze and continued to walk, I had the feeling someone was watching me and turned my head... nothing was there, I went home and looked at the time, 4:00, I changed into my work clothes, I walked to the house and knocked on the door,

"Brittany! It's great to see you!" She hugged me,

"Great to see you to Miss Fall," I hugged back, Miss Fall was had 2 children, 1 girl and boy, she had a stressful life with them, she once passed out and I saw her, I called an ambulance and they said she was fine and was in labour, I helped them and she insisted me on babysitting and paying, she paid me, £200 a week, I said I would do it for free but she insisted,

"Come inside," She beckoned me in, "I need you to watch them until 5:30pm,"

"Sure," I smiled; they grew up so fast,

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge, I have work and there's the emergency phone number in case you need me,"

"Ok," I said, she walked out and smiled; she went out and the kids walked down and looked at me,

"Ok, you guys can play while I do my homework," I brought my homework with me before I left, everything was perfect, the children were playing and I was nearly finished, Miss Fall came back, gave me my money and I went to my next job, being a librarian, I love books and like reading about these books that is about demigods, for some reason they seem familiar. I walk to the library and started working, putting books back, I put the books back and started reading until I noticed a certain someone in the corner looking at me, I groaned and tried to ignore, tried!

"Hey," He walked over to me, I looked at my book, he tapped my shoulder and I glared at him, saying 'Get back or your dead,' he seemed unfazed or immuned, cause it usually worked,

"What!" I hissed,

"Just wanted to talk," he mumbled,

"Well excuse me but you left me there never gave me much information and now you come," I ranted, there were a few stares and I glared them,

"Your probably right about that, sorry," He said,

I sighed, "I guess its fine, and hey I have to go, but..." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down, "Here my phone number," I handed to him,

"Thanks," He smiled, "I still believe your Bianca thought,"

"Don't push it," She said firmly,

Nico POV

I saw the book she's reading, and smiled, Demigod Adventure,

"Cool book your reading," I said,

"Yeah, but its different, I feel like I've lived through it though, weird right," She said dreamily,

I smiled and widened my eyes, this has to be Bianca. I opened my mouth to say something, but guess what, my watch beeped, I sighed,

"Sorry to do this to you but goodbye," I shadow travelled, but heard her say,

"Not again Di Angelo!" She screamed,

Hades POV

I waited for Nico to come back from his break because Demeter came to visit her darling Persephone and ranting on and on, she is driving me nuts,

"Look at her, its bad enough she has to stay with you, but to make her not eat cereal! I thought you could sink no lower Hades!"

"Shut up!" I bellowed, I stood up and conjured up a bowl of cereal, "There eat," I sat down and massaged my temples, I have a headache and gods don't even get headaches! Nico just came and I sighed,

"Nico," Nico turned and looked up,

"Yes," He said, I narrowed my eyes, he seemed happy lately, too happy for my liking,

"Why don't you play with Cerberus for now," I said,

"Ok," He said happily, he practically skipped out, I was completely shocked and stomped, What happened to the sad and depressed Nico?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it, will put the next chapter by next week!<strong>


	3. Come's Back

Chapter 3 – Comes Back

Brittany POV

I can't believe he did that again, I shook it off,

'_The next time I see him again, I swear I am going to slap him to Hades! What did I say Hades?'_

I shook my head, I finished work and started walking home, and I saw something from the corner of my eye and thought it was nothing, I went to sleep and lately, I've been having strange dreams.

"I swear I think I belong in a mental Institute." I mumbled,

"You might need to," Someone mumbled, I spun around and saw him...him! I walked over there and guess what I did,

!SLAP!

"Why did you vanish? How did you vanish? Where did you go? What are you doing in here? Scratch that how did you get in here?"I screeched,

"Well, I can't answer the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 5th" He answered,

"What can you answer?" I grumbled, he chuckled,

"Your 4th question," he answered,

"That was rhetorical," I stated and glared at him,

"Anyway, I had to do something for my dad, maybe yours," he replied,

"How many times how I got to say this before it gets into your thick skull, I. Am. Not. Her!" I said firmly,

"Whatever floats your boat." He said,

"I don't go on boats much," She grumbled,

"Maybe I should take you," He asked,

"No," I stated, I was getting really tired of this and I mean really,

"Come on please?" He asked, that sent chill down my spine,

"Fine, but get out I need sleep," I pointed my finger to the door,

"Alright I'll call you before I go to your door," he walked to the door, "See ya,"

"See ya," I said, he walked out the door and I was thinking,

"_Am I friends with this guy or not? This is driving me crazy," I thought,_

I got changed and went to bed.

Nico POV

I walked out of the door and wondered across the streets, just then something rammed into me, I got my ring out and it changed into a sword, I looked around and almost dropped my sword,

"You," I growled, "You were dead, you weren't supposed to be back for another month or so," My dad showed me a few things in the underworld, he laughed,

"Yes I have to thank Melinoe,"

"_She's always making trouble, I am going to have to talk to dad about her," I thought_

"Dr. Thorn What are you doing here?" I hissed,

"Here for your sister doppelganger of course,"

I widened my eyes "How did you know?" I spat,

"Did I hit a nerve?" He smirked, I was filled with hurt, revenge, anger and most of... hate. I summoned 3 skeleton warriors and they charged at them, I went around and lunged at him, his tail collided with it,

I stared at him, "What do you know?" I spat,

"I'm ashamed Nico, I know more about her than you," He laughed, my eyes flashed and I tapped my sword and 20 more skeleton soldiers charged, when he was down,

I slashed my sword at him and said, "Your finished, and never, never! Mention her unless you want to die again," I slashed again and there he was in gold dust, I got up dusted my clothes and turned my sword into a ring, put on my finger and heard a buzz, I groaned, I swear I should just stay there every hour of the day. After, I shadow travelled my so called 'home '.

Hades POV

Finally, Finally! That wheat – headed, thick headed and insufferable women is gone! I could be any happier! Well any happier you get with me, lord of the dead. I buzzed Nico with this device which was 'supposed' to bring Nico, my only son, to do some work for me. He gave me this 'device' a couple of days ago and 'it' seems to be working so far. Just then Nico came.

"Nico, go help Persephone with her plants," I said, Persephone seem angry to him, I want to make peace with them.

"No way she always turns me into a flower," He said bluntly,

"WHAT! You know what it's not worth it, go and help her; I will talk to her," I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas go and review!<strong>


	4. What the heck is he doing here?

Chapter 4 – Dreams

Brittany POV

I woke up, got up, changed into clothes I would wear and decided on a Grey hat, black glasses with grey outlines, black denim Jackets and black jeans with silver stars and black boots. I walked to school and got to registration. I sat down and fiddled with my pen and waited until the bell went.

5...4...3...2...1...Ding!

Just then the teacher came in "Hello class, we have a new student today, I hope you will help him to your classes if he's lost his name is Nico Di Angelo," I swear my jaw was on the floor and my pen flew onto the floor.

'_What the heck is he doing here?' I thought,_

"Please sit next to Brittany, she will show you to your classes," Miss Faun said," Hears your timetable," he took a seat next to me and I tried to ignore him, Here's a list of his way of wanting attention:

Tapping someone (x3) - Getting pretty irritated, Waving a hand in someone's face (x5) – Almost ready to hit him on the head, Hitting someone with my pen (x2) – At this rate I was ready to stomp my feet and shout at him.

I swirled around and glared "What!"

"Chill don't kill the newbie," He put his hands up in defence,

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped irritating me,"

"Point taken, so do you know where art is?" he asked,

"Second Floor,"

"Thanks," He smiled,

"No problem, what room?"

"Room 33," He looked at his timetable,

"OK, that's in the at the end of the right hall," She answered,

"Got it,"

"Good, because I'm not saying it again," She smirked,

"Aye Aye Captain," He saluted, the bell went and I walked to my next lesson,

"I have Maths, Food and then a free lesson, you?"

"I have Art, Greek and a free lesson to meet you at here at the start?"

I thought about it and said "Sure,"

Nico POV

I walked to art and started to think what was I going to do? I was thinking about how to protect her and all the ways of doing it without being suspicious; heck I bet she already was suspicious. I then realised I was at my art room. I went in and sat down.

"You must be the new student, Nico Di Angelo," he said,

I nodded and said, "Yeah,"

"You can go on one of those computers and look at different artists," he gestured to the back of the room.

I nodded and went to the back, looking through, it was so boring, what was I doing here again? Oh right yeah. I looked at my timetable again and I smiled, Greek my great subject, I am practically going to own Greek, I can probably teach Greek better than the teacher. Just then the bell went and I smiled, I asked the teacher where Greek was and he told me where the classroom was. I sat down ready to learn

"_Wow that's a first,"_

"Hello class this is Nico, a new student," he gestured towards me and I was getting really annoyed being called the 'new kid.'

"How much do you know about Greek?" he asked, I was tempted to raise an eyebrow but instead I answered,

"A lot,"

"Really why not answer a few questions?" he challenged,

"Sure," I said,

"Name a Maiden Goddess," He asked, I bit back a laugh, at least make them hard, I practically know them, literally,

"Artemis," I answered,

"Another?"

"Athena," People were watching us like a ping pong table,

"Which olympian is the Earth Goddess?" He asked,

"_Trying to trick me out, clever," I thought,_

I smirked, "Sir that question was wrong,"

"Was it?" He challenged,

"Yes, there is no olympian earth goddess,"

"Well who is it?" He asked,

"Gaea,"

He looked proud and said, " Well you certainly know a lot, please turn to page 15 in your text book," he continued, the lesson and people were looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Have Any Ideas? Review!<strong>


	5. Does She Know Or Doesen't She?

Chapter 5 – Does she know or not?

Brittany POV

After second lesson, I went to the front of registration, Nico was there and ready,

"How did you get there so quickly? I was right next to the classroom?" I asked,

He chuckled, "Later, come on," he took my hand and dragged me to the dining room,

"What do you have on a free lesson?" he asked,

I sighed, he really is thick, "Toast with bacon or sausage, drinks, biscuits and chocolate,"

Nico went up to the lady and said "5 bars of chocolate please?"

The lady gave him a weird look but he looked innocent and gave it him "£2.20"

He gave her the money and sat down and I just stared down,

"What?" he asked,

"That's bad for you," I stated

"So?" he said, I sighed and took 3 bars of chocolate,

"Hey!" he said,

"You can get these back at the end of the day,"

"You're not my mum," He tried to grab them,

"I feel sorry for her then," I chuckled,

He pouted, "I'm not that bad am I?"

I smiled, "No, bit emo and annoying though,"

"I am not emo!" he stated,

"Your wear black clothes, you look sad and gloomy, I think that defines you as emo,"

"I just like wearing black clothes," he said,

"Whatever floats your boat?" I said,

"Hey you copied that,"

I stuck my tongue out "You never claimed it,"

"Whatever," he said,

"Bells gone, we go to go soon," I gave him my hand and he took it,

Nico POV

Today just felt normal, like me and Bianca in a normal school, her scolding me for doing pranks and me shuffling my mythomagic cards, not my proudest moment, anyway I better check with dad and see to about Bianca maybe he can help me. The rest of the day was normal; I didn't have to kill anything and was having fun with a friend without having to talk to them about monsters and stuff.

"Maybe I should go to her house," I was in the underworld helping dad; I walked out of my room and started to go to my dad's throne room. I kneeled,

"What is it Nico? I have souls to torment," He asked,

"Can I go? I finished the chores," I said,

"Later, I want to talk to you," he gestured to a chair, "_Oh Oh" _

"Okay," I sat down, but some part of my mind said,

"_Run for your life! This is Hades what would he want to talk to me about?"_

"I've noticed something lately," he said,

"What?" I asked,

"What been going on in life?" He asked, I looked at him strangely,

"What?" I blurted out, this was strange, I mean talking about my life to my dad it strange!

"I mean I noticed something going on with you lately care to explain?"

"No," How weird is this? A LOT!

"Ok, but I know something up and I will find out," He stated, I gulped,

"Y-yes d-d-ad," I shadow travelled out, I looked at the clock, 6pm,

"_I wonder..."_

I took my phone and called her,

Ring...Ring...Ring... "Hello,"

"Hey it's me, tomorrow at 9am boat ride," I said bluntly,

"What? I can't I have homework and..." I cut her off,

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow bye," I almost pressed the dial button until I hear,

"NICO DI ANGELO YOU BETTER NOT HANG UP ON ME, OR I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HADES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it Review! If this story doesn't work out I might delete it!<strong>


	6. I Just Dont Want To Be Her

Chapter 6 – I just don't want to be her

Brittany POV

I woke up and remembered that I had to go on that boast ride with Nico; he can be so annoying, I got dressed and tried to walk out the front door to go and buy some sweets, until a certain someone grabbed my hand, I sighed,

"Really, really? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Come on," He said eagerly and dragged me, I would of tripped if he hold my hand, there in the lake was a boat and he jumped in, he patted the seat forward to him, I shook my head,

"No way in hell," I muttered, he approached me and said,

"Hey it's not that bad,"

"For you," I muttered, just then, I was lifted and I hate being lifted,

"NICO DI ANGELO LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"No," he said, he put me on the seat and I just crossed my arms,

"You know, were not gonna get anywhere if you don't paddle," he said,

I glared at him and started paddling, it was pretty fun,

"I hate doing this; I always fall and get wet, I once made the whole group fall" I grumbled,

Nico laughed "Really? Wow you must suck at this,"

"Shut up," I said,

Nico laughed and laughed, I bet he was doing this so I could react,

"Count to ten," I whispered, he was still laughing, 1..2..3..4..5..6...

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "Gods you are so annoying,"

He just stared at me and then smirked, he better not do what I think he's doing, yep, he started shaking the boast and I yelled,

"Stop! The boats going to tip,"

He smirked and started shaking it more, I was a bit scared and angry, angry at him, I lunged at him and he took it by surprise and we fell overboard, I went under and tried to float back up but couldn't... I couldn't swim and blacked out, a few minutes later. I saw Nico pushing my chest to re-start my heart,

"You know, it's hard to breathe when you're doing that," I told him,

He looked at me and smiled "That's why you didn't like it, you couldn't swim and was scared you could fall and drown,"

"Yeah," I said,

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Embarrassed,"

"You should-"someone cut him off

"Hate to break this family reunion but I have a girl to get," One said, I looked at him and saw a, a, whatever it is,

"Empousai's," Nico muttered,

"A what?" I wanted answers,

"Never mind," He got his ring out...

"_What is he going to do? Chuck it at them?"_

And it turned into a sword, Ook. He charged at them but there were at least 8,

"Think you can take usss all outtt, we have 3 seniorsss and the others our freshman,"

Nico tried to take out 6 of them and I noticed 2 came towards me,

"Leave me alone!" I struggled under their grip,

"Brittany," Nico tried to pass but couldn't,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Just then 5 skeletons came and charged at them, some with swords, spears and guns; they put up a good fight for dead people, they took them down like no problem and looked at me, but didn't attack me, _"Huh, I thought it was Nico who did this?"_

I pointed at Nico, "Help Nico," they nodded, Nico took 3 of them down but still had 3 more, he was tired out, just then, one tried to kill him and when I thought he was finished, a skeleton came to his aid and helped, after a few minutes that included summoning more skeleton, they were gold dust, he walked towards me, determined and said,

"How did you summon those skeletons?" He said,

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said bluntly,

"I didn't summon them and they came as soon as you yelled," He said, " Its you isn't it?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled,

"Bianca,"

"Nico...

* * *

><p><strong>Is it Bianca or isn't it? Review !<strong>


	7. What do I do?

Chapter 7 – What do I do?

Brittany POV

What was I supposed to say? I am her, I'm not her, Nico was determined and wanted an answer, I need to think,

"Bianca?" he said,

"It's not me," I said on the brink of tears,

"Yes it is! I know it's you! You summoned those skeletons, I didn't, I couldn't have, I couldn't find you in the underworld because you chose rebirth, and this makes total sense! Except you still have your powers, but I don't care!" He grasped my hands,

"It's not me Nico!" I cried, I tugged away but things fell out of my pockets, my cap, my change...and my photo. He picked it up,

"Then why do you have her cap? And why were you crying before you? And why do you have a picture of me and you?"

"Nico..."

"Stop denying it! It is you isn't it?" He demanded with tears,

"I never wanted this to happen,"

"Please tell me!" he asked, tears flowing with tears,

"I am her...but, I never wanted to be," I shadow travelled to my room and cried my heart out, I never wanted to be the reason that Nico was sad and gloomy, the reason why he almost broke the rules, the reason why he didn't have a family, I was at my bed crying.

Nico POV

I was running every single possibility in my ming, It was her, it had to be! She had her cap and a picture of me in camp half blood, She also shadow travelled, how did she learn that? I better go and talk to dad about it and I walked up to a shadow and shadow travelled.

Hades POV

Right now I was tormenting souls and it was fun, it enjoyable, after that I was looking at the ghosts deciding who I should torment when suddenly I felt someone in my throne room, who was it, I walked to my throne room and saw Nico waiting,

"_He must want something, or he did something that I will have to ground him for," I thought,_

"Nico," I said, he turned around and kneeled, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" He said confused,

"You only come here when you've done something, so what is it?" I said,

"Um... I came to ask you something," He said,

I raised an eyebrow, "Ook, What is it?"

"Umm... well I've been trying to contact Bianca and she hasn't responded do you know why?"

I sighed; I thought it was something else, "Well..."

"What?" Nico asked,

I sighed, "Well...Bianca is..."

"Is what?" He asked eagerly,

"I would answer if you let me finish!" I snapped, he was interrupting me before I get a chance to answer, gods he was a bit annoying,

I sighed, "She...decided to try for re-birth,"

Nico didn't look mildly surprised, he asked, "Is it possible for her to have her powers and memories?"

I thought about it, "Maybe, since she's my daughter, why do you ask?" I narrowed my eyes,

"No reason," He squeaked and shadow travelled,

"NICO!" I shouted, what is going in that head of his?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should make the chapter longer or shorter?<strong>


	8. He's never gonna stop

Chapter 8 – He's never gonna stop

Brittany POV

I woke up and noticed water on my bed, that right, I was crying, I sighed, it was Sunday and I had a work today, I have work on a Monday (Night), Wednesday (Night), Friday (Night) and Sunday, (Morning), sometimes I call in and take time off, however, this wasn't the case, I got up and got changed, I brushed my teeth etc, etc...

I walked out of the door and wondered, when did my life get so damn difficult, oh that was right, since I was born, I was born as Nico's brother, knew I was a demigod, joined the hunters, died, Nico blamed me, tried to bring me back to life, Percy talked some sense into him, summoned me and after I got bored, I tried for rebirth except for one small mistake...

I remembered it all! Well at first it was bits and pieces, then I had dreams and I recovered all of my memories, for some reason I'm not a hunter of Artemis, maybe it was because I chose rebirth and had a new body but still it is my body, heck! Did that even make sense?

I looked up and noticed, I was there, I just hope I can avoid him, I walked in and saw a big pile of books there, I picked them up and put them back on the shelf, I heard someone behind me, Someone tapped me on the shoulder,

"Just a minute please," I said, I just finished, putting the books and I thought it was Nico, so I tried to stall for time, after a few seconds,

I turned around and said, "Yes?"

Surprisingly, his back was face to me; he heard me and said, "Sorry,"

I asked, "What is it?" I was surprised it wasn't Nico,

"Do you know where the world maps are?" he asked,

I nodded and pointed to the maps and globes, "It over there,"

He nodded, "Thanks," He walked off and I had finished the pile of books, I started reading Demigod Adventure 2, until someone started tapping my shoulder, what is? Bother Brittany day? I turned around and tried to give the person a sweet smile, until I saw who it was,

"Hey I could find the maps, could you help me?" he said,

I sighed; "Sure," I stood up and started walking to the table with maps, "Here,"

"Thanks again, sorry for the trouble," he said,

"No trouble at all,"

I walked away and tried to read my book but it wasn't there, guess who had it? Yep, Nico Di Angelo, I tried to grab it but he pulled it away,

"What do you think your doing?" He smirked,

"Gee take a guess," I said,

Nico POV

It took me a while to get over her being Bianca, but I was happy and glad,

"Come one lil sis, chill," I said,

"This. Is. A. Library." She stated, "And don't call me sis," She hissed,

I sighed and tossed her, her book back, "There, now can you answer a few questions?"

"No," She said,

"Come on, it's not gonna kill you," I said, then I remembered when I thought she did die, I blinked back the tears, I think she saw them and said,

"Fine, what?" She gritted her teeth,

"Why did you choose rebirth?" I wanted to know, what it me? Or something else?

She looked at me and saw I was serious, "To have a life again and not float as a ghost,"

I sighed, "You could have told me,"

She bit her lip and said, "I wanted you to move on, you were sad and gloomy because of me and I needed to remind you that I was your past, you need to think of you future,"

I knew it! It was because of me! I was on tears again, "How did you remember?"

She didn't look at me and I took it as something she didn't want to answer, " I didn't want to remember, I wanted I clean start, but since I was daddy's girl I guess, I knew bit and pieces and then they came in dreams,"

"How did you shadow travel? You never learned how to do that," he asked,

"I train with the dead when I'm bored and learned a few tricks,"

"How come you not a hunter?" he asked, "I mean there's nothing wrong, I happen to like one of them, but... you know what never mind, carry on."

I sighed, "I guess it was because I chose rebirth,"

I nodded it did make sense, "Does dad know?" I wanted to know if dad knew,

She stayed quiet,

"He doesn't know?"

"He never checked up on me, I looked a lot like mum, it was a burden for him,"

I stood up, "Let's see him now!" dad was a bit upset when she died,

"What!" She shouted, there were a few 'shhh' but didn't care, I didn't give her a chance, I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building, I knew all she had to stay there was for 2 hours, I checked, I know I was a bit of a stalker,

She tried to pull me back but I just kept running, I ran to a shadow and Bianca fell towards me.

**This took me longer than I thought, Enjoy!**


	9. I fight dead boy

Chapter 9 – I fight dead boy

Brittany's POV

Nico shadow travelled to dad's palace and I was right behind him, I felt as though as I was falling from the sky until I fell hard on a floor, I looked around,

"_Wow, this place needs a bit of light, but then again, it is Hades," I thought,_

I looked around, where's Nico, he did not just ditch me did he? I sighed and walked to a shadow and tried to shadow travel but Nico grabbed my hand,

"Not trying to run are you?" he asked,

"No I just walked up to a shadow to admire it," I said sarcastically,

He sighed, "Just chill, will you?"

"I have better things to do! Like homework, study or work!" I yelled,

He said, "You sound like Annabeth,"

"I am not a floating dictionary though," I said,

He chuckled, "Guess not,"

Just then I heard footsteps and I wondered if it was dad, I breathed in and out; I was a bit scared,

"Hey don't get scared, unless you did something wrong, I was grounded for 2 weeks for failing Greek at camp,"

I looked at him with a _'Are you serious?' _look,

"Shut up," He said, I could tell he was embarrassed,

"You failed Greek, Greek! Of all things, I cannot believe, your dads Greek, mine might be, but still, I bet could do better,"

"Hey I got a D+ whats so bad about it,"

"Dreadful starts with D" I said,

"What about +?"

"It means your high for a C- but still! Greek!" I answered,

"Shut up!"

"And I thought you could do better," I said,

"Bet you couldn't,"

"Yes I can," I said proudly,

"Prove it," he challenged,

"Fine!" I answered,

"Fine!" he said,

"Good," I replied,

"Good,"

"So where good?" I asked,

"Oh were so-"

"Shut up!" We turned around and saw Hades; he looked like he was getting a headache,

"I have been watching you for the past 10 minutes," he said, "It's been getting annoying, well Nico what is it? And who is she?" he pointed to me,

"Well, you see...remember when I asked, about Bianca?" he asked,

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes?" I would not want to be Nico right now,

"Well I was ordering a happy meal, sat in my usual place and I saw her, I saw her and followed her and..."

"_STALKER!" I thought, _

"When I was with her on a boat ride, some monsters attacked us and she," he pointed at me, "Summoned skeleton when I didn't,"

Hades POV

I heard what he just said and it finally clicked, why he was asking the questions, why he was happy but still...

"That's impossible!"

"But you said, it was possible," I cursed,

"Dad look at her, she looks like mom doesn't she?"

I looked at her and knew she was my daughter; she looked exactly at what I lost and what I wanted back. I looked away,

"It is her, isn't it?" Nico asked,

I sighed, he was so stubborn! "Yes, Nico, yes she is,"

Nico smiled happily and pointed at Bianca, "Ha, now you can't deny it,"

She smiled, "Guess I can't but still..." I felt skeletons come out, I smirked,

"What?" Nico asked, I shook my head,

"I can now do this!" Bianca said, just then skeletons came out and grabbed him,

I laughed; it was a bit funny seeing Bianca and Nico fight,

"Hey!" Nico whined, he found his ring and it changed into a sword, he tapped it on the ground and more skeletons came,

"Ha! Beat that!" He said, I just remembered, Bianca needs a weapon and training, she looked tired, I guess I could send Nico to train her for a while,

I waved my hand and the skeletons went back down, "Why don't we discuss this while we have some dinner with Persephone," I said,

I heard Nico groan, "I think I'm just gonna go,"

I opened my mouth to protest but Bianca beat me to it, "Not so fast Nico, you got me here and your gonna stay here until I want to go, got that." She stated,

He whined "But she turns me into a flower,"

She laughed, I said, "Don't worry, I talked to her, she can't anymore," I chuckled,

"Fine but if I get turned," he turned to Bianca, "You're coming with me,"

She rolled her eyes, "In your dreams,"

"Oh I will," He smirked,

I sighed, "Lets go,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! I think I have an idea for a sequel!<strong>


	10. I see my stepmom

Chapter 10 – I see my stepmom

Bianca's POV

I was walking and walking and I wondered... when the Hades am I gonna get the sit down and eat!

"It takes a while to get used to," Nico whispered,

"My feet are sore," I whined,

"That what I said at first," Nico chuckled,

I sighed, "When are we gonna get there?"

"Were close," He answered, just then dad, pushed a giant door and I saw a lady watering plants,

"_Plants? We live in the Underworld!" I thought,_

"Lord Hades, What are you doing here? And you brought Nico, just great!" she said,

"The feeling's mutual," Nico replied,

"And who is this?" She gestured to me,

"This, is Bianca, and you will respect her," Hades said,

She narrowed her eyes, "You're supposed to be dead,"

I said, "You're nice,"

Dad said, "Enough, I will explain," he gestured for us to sit down and he after he was done explaining, we all ate and my so called 'stepmom' kept looking at me, I tried ignoring her, but she kept staring at me,

"What!" I shouted,

"Nothing," she looked away,

"But nothing, you keep staring at me like I'm a ghost, I'm alive, get over it, move on, gods!"

She narrowed her eyes, "You've got spunk kid, I like that,"

"Ook," I continued to eat and when I was finished, I saw my dad speak,

"Well, Bianca, since your alive and I don't know how, Nico why don't you show Bianca around, after, you can train and show her, her powers," he said,

Nico nodded, "This is gonna be fun," he smirked,

"No maiming," My dad said,

"Fine," Nico pouted and we got up and Nico showed me a couple of weird things, where you get judged after you die,

"_Creepy..." I thought,_

"Anyway, I'll show you to your room," he said,

"_I have a room?" _

"Dad made it for you before you, you know died," he said,

"_That makes sense," I thought,_

"He didn't bother to clean it though, thank gods he didn't," he pushed the door and I saw a dark purple room with a bed, dresser, makeup drawer, bookshelf's , chairs and a little door which I am sure is the bathroom.

"Too much girl stuff," Nico gagged,

"I bet yours is filled with guy's stuff," I retorted,

He grumbled, "Let's go and get you trained,"

* * *

><p><strong>Made it a bit shorter! Did you like it?<strong>


	11. I die, sort of

Chapter 11 – I die sort of

Bianca's POV

Nico showed me to the arena and I chose a bow and arrow, I know, usually daughter and son of Hades go for swords but I like my bow and arrow, I also got a hunting knife.

"Ok I am gonna come at you hard and see where your up to," Nico stated,

I nodded and he charged, quick, he lunged at me and "Whoa!" at the side, there was a skeleton coming at me, I shadow travelled behind the skeleton grabbed my knife and stabbed it.

"Not good enough, I thought you were better at this," he challenged,

I gritted my teeth and yelled "Give me a break!"

"No!" he charged and I summoned a bunch of skeletons, he shadow travelled and I smirked and turned around and pointed my knife at him.

"Not bad, but...look up," I looked up and saw a big rock above my head, "Always have a backup plan" he stated,

"Whatever!" I said,

"Alright let me show you what you can do." He said,

He showed me how to control rocks, that was really hard work, I couldn't float any big and heavy one's,

"Gods, this makes me sleepy," I yawned,

"Yes it does that to you," Nico answered,

"I am gonna go to bed," I yawned and shadow travelled, I was away for 5 seconds and collapsed, in my dream I was looking at myself, I was alone, no-one was around me, I looked down and saw my friends dying,

"_Bianca run, there coming to get you!" One said, I looked and saw Nico battling monsters, I wanted to yell, but he could not hear me, I looked at myself and saw that she was crying and ran away. Monsters were coming and I wondered what was going on, just then a sword was thrown and it went straight through my heart._

_I saw who it was and I saw it was my mom._

"_Why?" I said,_

"_Because you were a miserable child." She spat,_

_I woke up and saw I was sweating and I looked at were my heart was, still beating, no blood or anything,_

"_Something wrong?" I turned around and saw my mom,_

"_Noo," I said nervously,_

"_Alright, it's almost night, you should try to get some sleep," She smiled,_

"_Ok, mama," I tucked in and saw smiled at my mum,_

"_I don't want to have a nightmare, can I stay up?"_

"_No,"_

"_Why Mama?" I asked,_

"_Because your never gonna be awake again," she said,_

_I looked at her weirdly "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean...THIS!" She grabbed my neck and strangled me, I screamed,_

I woke up, screaming and breathing heavily,

"Whats up?" I turned and feared it was my mom, I sighed, it was Nico,

"Nothing, just a dream," I said,

"What was it about?" he said worriedly,

"None of you business," I said,

"Alright then," he shadow travelled out and I went up to my mirror,

I looked at my neck and... There were marks on it, just then I heard a few whispers,

"_Enjoy your life while you still can," _whispered in my head, I turned around and saw no-one.

I quickly went to the bathroom and took my clothes off to see... a stab. I touched it and... blood came out,

"What the?" I looked at it and saw it was freshly cut.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


	12. SEQUEL!

**! SEQUEL !**

**SORRY TO END IT LIKE THIS, BUT I PROMISE YOU THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS! CHECK IT ON "BACK TO CAMP"**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST STORY! WANT ANY ROMANCE IN IT? ANY ADVENTURE?**

**I AM HOPING TO START IT IN A FEW DAYS, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!**


End file.
